minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Minecraft Story Mode Fan Episode: The Vex Bride
Jesse and his little sister Nikki start out their day, fresh as blue orchids. They plan on having a brother-sister mission, just the two of them. While the New Order helps them plan the place to explore, Nikki catches Jesse showing affection for his new girlfriend, Petra, a hint of jealousy brewing, though she’s the one who set them up. Later on, the siblings go explore a woodland mansion, withor without the rest of the Order, depending on the choice, and two strange new mobs chase them around the mansion. Trapped, they are left to either fight the mobs or escape into a bone block portal. The portal deactivates as soon as they enter, leaving Jesse and Nikki stuck in a dark world. After busting out of the park the portal is placed in with some TNT, they roam the stony streets of the nearby town when a ghostly humming is heard. Then, another female creature, the same type that chased them here, pursues them. The living daylights scared out of them both, they flee and escape to later find an odd room, or fight and get stuck yet again in that same odd room. In the room, they find a weathered T.V with an unlabeled tape. The tape emits a bride named Emelda waiting in an empty church before her slow-but-sure death by sickness. After an unsettling jumpscare, the two mobs from before appear again, and Jesse is left to let Nikki get away, or escape himself. If Jesse escapes, he is threatened with the death of his sister unless he comes to the same church from the video, and turn himself in. Or, if he is captured, he is taken to the church against his will. At the church, a wedding party is being held, with these odd creatures all around. The female is revealed to be Emelda from the video, now a vex, the name of the creatures. She desires Jesse as her husband after hers abandoned her on their wedding day to avoid catching the sickness that killed her. She says he will have to leave Nikki behind in order for this to work. After sharing a dance with her, Jesse is shown to like her a bit more, but refuses to be her husband, as he would become one himself. Before she can force him, Nikki comes to the rescue, either breaking out of her prison, or appearing from the outside, depending on the choice. They take the portal key, the husband’s wedding ring, and make a break for it. A crazy chase scene on horses and in a carriage begins, ending with the choice to toss Nikki the key or unlock it himself. If Jesse escapes alone, Nikki appears to be left caught in the dark vex town, but is actually safe on the same side he is. It’s vice versa depending on the choice. In the end, the New Order finds the siblings and returns them home, where they have quite the scary story to tell… My entry for the #StoryMode Episode contest. About 492 words, I think. Hope I did well! -Jetrashipper Category:Blog posts